


Forgive Me, Eridan Ampora

by orphan_account



Series: Forgive me [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eridan's alone for the first time on his birthday. All he has to celebrate is a cupcake and a lone present.





	Forgive Me, Eridan Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in about half an hour because of a prompt I gave myself and I didn't draft it, so it's probably really shitty. Oh well :/

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and today is a very special day. In fact, it’s the day you feel like you’ve been waiting a millenia for. Today is March eleventh, also known as your birthday. Unfortunately, you have no one to celebrate this occasion with. Your friends broke off their connections to you exactly eight and a half months ago. You can’t say you blame them though. After all, you are the biggest douche you know (besides your older brother, Cronus), and you’d have to be insane to inflict yourself to an unhealthy and slightly abusive friendship. You’re too needy and don’t care about other people's problems. Your head’s always shoved too far up your arse to see anything but your own shit.

 

Despite it being  _ your _ birthday, you sent you four closest friends gifts. They should be arriving at their houses today, unless another mishap with the mail occurs. You hope they like them, because it’s the last thing you’ll send them. You don’t want them to remember you after today. 

 

Back to the celebration! You don’t have much set up. You have a cupcake that just came out of the oven with a lone candle in it on a paper platel and a single present beside it. You know it’s pathetic, but you gave yourself a present. Even though you know what it is, the anticipation is clawing up your throat. 

 

You swiftly walk over to the table and sit down in the chair. You shove your hands in your pockets, searching for your violet lighter. You feel your right hand ghost over it and dig deeper. You grasp the lighter firmly and pull it out. It takes a few tries to properly light it, but once a flame comes out you hover it over the wick of the candle. You drop the lighter onto the table once the wick catches ablaze. 

  
You’ll sing Happy Birthday once it’s time to open up your present. For now, you just blow the flame out and enjoy the vanilla cupcake. It was made a little hastily, so it’s not one of your best confectionary creations, but it’s not vile, so you count that as a win. After the cupcake has been devoured, you take the paper plate to your trash can and dump it in. 

 

You walk back to the table and grab your present and bring it over to the guest room. An odd place to open a present, sure, but it’s not like anyone’s going to stop you. The room is a complete wreck; clothes are scattered everywhere and the blinds are closed. You started using this room opposed to the master bedroom for no reason other than you could. It looks a lot like Sollux’s room now that you think about it.

 

You focus your attention back on your present. You first read the card taped onto its side. ' _ From Eridan A.  Happy birthday! Even though no one cares for you, you still have a chance! You just have to  _ **_bite the bullet_ ** _ and try again! _ ' In your opinion, you give some really good advice. You start to tug at the dark purple fabric that you attempted to tie into a bow. It sort of worked, you suppose. The ‘bow’ comes undone easily and you’re left with the box, all wrapped up in the gorgeous violet paper you found in the nearby Dollar General. 

 

You grin to yourself. This is going to be the best present you’ve ever received. You carefully remove the tape from the wrapping. The paper falls down to reveal a plain white box. Only one more step to go! You pry the lid open and holy shit that’s a beautiful present. It’s exactly what you wanted! You take it out and examine it carefully. It’s lightweight and you think it has some ammunition in it too. The barrel has ‘ _ Happy Birthday! _ ’ engraved in it. Yep, you got your own present engraved. It’s not like you're going to use the money for anything else. You flick the safety on and off a few times, before eventually you keep it on off. 

 

You almost forgot the best part of the celebration! Good going Ampora. Might as well do it now. It’s time to follow your own advice, which you’ve ignored for just about the entirety of your life, and give yourself the true present. You get a good grasp on the handle and start moving the weight upwards.

 

“Happy birthday to me~” You sing out the first notes of the song joyously and slowly.

 

“Happy birthday to me~” The next line is a bit sadder than the first, but you keep going. The gift is slowly drawing closer to your jaw

 

“Happy birthday, dear Eridan~” Now it’s slowly entering your gaping mouth. You know the next words will be muffled a bit, but who cares? You wonder if your friends got their presents yet. You wonder if they just threw them in the trash once they saw it was from you. Oh well. If they want to yell at you, they’ll be too late.

 

Tears are running down your cheeks now, but they’ll stop dead in their tracks soon. You take a shuddering breath and croak out the last words of the song in the sweetest voice you can muster.

  
  


_ “Happy _

  
  


_ birthday _

  
  


_ to _

  
  
  


_ me~”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone got the reference in the title, then kudos to you! Also, I may or may not make another chapter from the people Eri sent gifts to. Let me know if that's a thing you want to happen.


End file.
